Missing You
by Krylancelo
Summary: Nohiro and his fairy companion find themselves lost in a forest. This is about Nohiro finding himself, and his long, lost family. Could they be closer than ever before? Chapter two is now loaded!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer & Important Note:   
  
1. I don't own Dragon Knights, the talented Mineko Ohkami wrote and illustrated it.  
  
2. This story has a spoiler alert for book 13... Read and enjoy!  
  
Nohiro sighed as he walked on in a deeply shadowed forest. He has lost sight on Miyabi and was hopelessly lost in the seemingly shifting trees and dark shadows that kept visualization in the forest to a minimum.   
  
  
  
His head, hands, legs, and feet all hurt, because he had been walking non-stop since dawn. He had not eaten, and his stomach felt like it had been set with a fire that increased with every step he took. He smiled thinly when he heard a bird's call, then his eyes widened when he saw a small light up ahead in the distance.   
  
"Miyabi?" He whispered, more to himself then to the now silent forest. He stumbled on, his legs running on their own accord as Nohiro tried to catch up with the fast moving light. As he kept running, it seemed as thought he would never get any closer, so he licked his dry lips and called out, "Miyabi! Wait!"   
  
He saw the light stop, and he could not keep a simple smile from gracing his face. Nohiro broke out in a full run, but he did not hear Miyabi's startled scream as his feet met thin air, and he fell into a ravine that was more than fifteen feet deep.  
  
The last thing Miyabi heard was her own frightened screams mixing in with Nohiro's shocked ones.   
  
The forest had darkened as more time had passed, and a seemingly endless night had fallen. Nohiro lay battered and stunned in the shadowed ravine, surrounded by bushes, vines, small trees, and rocks that had all hindered his fall. He awoke slowly to see a near hysterical fairy flying by his face. Miyabi's hands then flew into her mouth to stop her scream as she finally saw Nohiro's eyes open.  
  
"You're okay!" She whispered, as tears ran unbidden down her face.  
  
Nohiro only groaned in response, and slowly raised his hand to wipe the blood away from his forehead.  
  
"It luck that I landed here." He said shakily, his eyes roaming to the lower right, where all he saw was darkness.  
  
"Yes! Yes, it is! This rocky area saved you from a really, really bad situation." Miyabi said, as she went and sat down on Nohiro's hand.  
  
He smiled down at her, then slowly sat up. He winced as he felt the pain coming mostly from his back, then forced a smile to calm Miyabi's fears.  
  
"Don't worry..... I'm okay, just.. a little sore right now. It will go away" He said happily, thought Miyabi knew that he was lying.  
  
She smiled for his benefit anyway, then flew over to his forehead and started to clean away all the blood and grime from his fall.   
  
He flinched as she wiped the cut clean, then he smiled at her. "I'd really love some of your cooking spices, once we get out of here!" He said happily, knowing that it would brighten her spirits.  
  
"You sure?" She asked, her eyes wide and surprised.  
  
"Positively!"   
  
The morning dawned, showing that Nohiro and Miyabi had safely exited the ravine. Both seemed slightly withdrawn, as they remembered their friend's sacrifices. It had only been about a week and a half since they had departed from Arinas, but the after shock of losing their friends had not wavered in the slightest.  
  
"Nohiro-sama?" Miyabi asked as she added some choice spices to the meal Nohiro was cooking.  
  
"Hmm.." He replied, intent on his work.  
  
"I did not want to mention this earlier, but I remembered seeing someone who reminded me of you. She was really pretty, and I saw her in a dream a long time ago." Miyabi said.  
  
Nohiro's head shot up in surprise, and he asked, "She reminded you of me?"   
  
"Yes... It was a few years ago, but now that I remember it, I almost feel silly suggesting this but... Thinking of the similarities that I could see, it was like you two could be brother and sister."   
  
"WHAT!" Nohiro yelped, his eye's going wide.   
  
"Yeah. You don't think it's creepy, do you?" Miyabi asked, becoming alarmed at Nohiro's response.  
  
He shook his head, then smiled at her. "No it isn't creepy.. Just.. a bit of a shock. Everyone I've ever remembered never even suggest me having a sister. It's kind of, oh I don't know, kind of nice."   
  
"Well, of course she's nice. She'd have to be nice if she was related to you!" Miyabi said, not really getting what he'd said.  
  
Nohiro blinked in shock, then slowly sweat dropped. 'I did not mean it like that' He thought, as he forced another smile at Miyabi.  
  
"So what did she look like?" He asked, becoming serious.  
  
Miyabi replied in a uncertain tone, "She...she was small, and well, she had long hair and well... she looked like a doll. But then I saw her again, she had pointy ears, umm... golden eyes, long, curly hair, and well... I think her name was... Ceria?"  
  
"Ceria?" He whispered, feeling as if it was somewhat familiar, but not quite right. "Who's Ceria?"   
  
Note:  
  
My Nohiro fic is finally started.... Very easy question, do you all know who his alleged "sister" is? This takes place after book 13, and it's got me to be a fan of Nohiro. I'd really like reviews, and comments as well. One thing thought, what is Nohiro's eye color, it'd be nice to know. Anyhow, hope you like this! 


	2. Heart's Days

Discalimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, or any of it's characters. I do own the song. Please enjoy the story!  
  
Nohiro smiled as he treked across the dark forest floor, and let Miyabi lead him through yet another dense area. The duo had been traveling the scenic route to some unknown place for almost two full weeks.  
  
Nohiro drifted off, just letting his tired feet do the walking. He envisioned what he thought his sister would look like. Long, wavy hair that was either black or some other darker color, with kind eyes, and a happy smile. He hoped that she had a nice life so far, and that she would have no problems like amnesia.  
  
He sighed as he saw Miyabi stop abruptly, then asked timidly, "What is it?"   
  
Miyabi turned around and looked inquisitively at Nohiro. "Didn't you tell me to stop you when we were near-by?" She asked, a little annoyed that he had forgotten.  
  
Nohiro sweatdropped, then rubbed his head nervously. "Sorry, you should have warned me just a bit more. So were here?"   
  
"No, but we're near... I have to open up a portal, so that we can go to the place. It's another continent called Kainaldia.... I heard it was dangerous, so we need to be careful!"   
  
"Okay... Umm.. Let's rest here for the afternoon, and then resume our trek in the morning. It's always better to set off after a good night's rest!" He said cheerfully, as he looked over at the almost set sun.  
  
  
  
The forest was dark and dense, and their camping site was full of branches, bushes, and other sort of thing that were not pleasant to sleep on. Miyabi had started to prepare a few more spices for their dinner, while Nohiro had attempted to brush off the ground where he was going to put his bedding.  
  
He smiled when he looked up and saw Miyabi humming a happy tune to herself.   
  
"That song, what is it?" He asked, his interest picking up when he remembered something that was prompted by the song.  
  
"Oh, this?" Miyabi said, clearly startled. "I remember it from that dream... The young lady was singing it. But I can't quite remember the words." She said, then started to go off into her own little word, and resumed humming.   
  
For a little longer, Nohiro watched her sort through various herbs and spices. He then sat down on the forest floor, and looked out into the blackness that surrounded the small camp. The fire that he had started was the only illumination, so most of the party was in shadows.  
  
  
  
A timid voice soon picked up through out the darkness, and Miyabi snapped her head up in surprise. She looked over to see Nohiro quietly singing some words,   
  
"You know that song!! Sing it, sing it!!" She said, her words eager.  
  
Nohiro smiled down at her, then started to sing in a stronger voice.  
  
  
  
*Play instruments of music  
  
Play instruments of love  
  
Let the moments just guide you away  
  
Let hope and stars just guide you  
  
Make all your fears run afar  
  
Make the music, it sings you today  
  
It's morning bright  
  
It's dusk just right  
  
But the moment will keep you at bay  
  
It's noon at your right  
  
It the sun at your mark  
  
Let it keep all your fears far away  
  
Bring peace in the darkness  
  
Have the night clean your wounds  
  
I will keep all three terrors away  
  
Let my voice gently guide you  
  
Let the fears leave no mark  
  
Let my heart's music enrapture your days*  
  
"Woah! Nohiro, you do know it? What was that?" Miyabi whispered, her voice filled with awe and happiness.  
  
Nohiro slowly shook his head, and whispered, "I don't know. I just... someone, well... I think someone used to sing that to me when I was younger. I guess that girl knew it as well."   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Miyabi"  
  
"Hmm." She said, as she flew over to him.  
  
"I'm going to make dinner now, it's not going to be anything fancy. I kind of want to think." He said, his voice solemn.  
  
Both looked up when the wind rattled through out the trees.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours had passed, and Nohiro sat alone, thinking of the song. He knew that someone used to sing it to him, but he couldn't remember. He slowly put a trembling hand to his temples, and thought really hard.  
  
"Why can't I recall what happened? I know it's in there, but I don't know where to look. Different memories resurfaced when I sang that song, but it's like they all vanished." He then sighed and said,  
  
"I'm going to find my sister, and I'm going to find her soon!"  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
I'd greatly adore any reviews...  
  
The song is my property, and I hope you all like it. Do not take or use it without my permission. If you want to use it, then e-mail me, and get my say so first. I think I'm going to call it Heart's Days! For now anyways.  
  
I'll write again soon, To be continued!!! 


End file.
